The Fifth Amendment
by darvey123
Summary: One-Shot. (Based on 5x14) After Donna's response at Mike's trail, Donna's emotions get the best of her. Will Harvey be disappointed in her? Will Mike go to jail?
What was she thinking? After all Mike and Harvey have done for her, she lets them down and at the biggest trial of their lives. Humiliated was an understatement. She was Donna, after all, she ALWAYS knew what to say.

"The fifth ammendment, really Donna?" She thought to herself as she took the walk of shame toward the door of the courtroom, not able to look Harvey or Mike in the eye.

Donna quickly made her way to the ladies room to hide the shame, guilt, and tears that the usual, confident Donna would never dare to show. She burst through the door, finding her way to the sink as she began to carefully blot her eyes and catch the tears slowly falling down her cheek. She took a long look in the mirror. "Come on Donna , get it together!" she whispered to herself. The thought of disappointing Harvey when he needed her the most raced through her mind. How can she face him after she basically said Mike was guilty on the stand? The more she thought the more she hated herself and the more she lost composure. She couldn't let Harvey see her like this. She was supposed to be the all-knowing, confident, bold and beautiful secretary that Harvey hired, not vulnerable and weak like she was today. She had to get out of there. With blurry vision and swollen eyes, she darted toward the door hoping the trial was still happening and no one would see the mess she has become.

She was successfully able to get out the door of the courthouse without seeing Mike, Harvey, Rachel, or anyone else from the firm. She calmed down now, although it was still obvious she had previously been crying. She pulled her phone out from her latest designer handbag to call a cab.

"Donna!" she heard from a distance.  
She immediately recognized the voice, but kept walking even faster than before. No way was she going to let Harvey see her like this. A flashback of what happend an hour ago at Mike's trial ran through Donna's mind, causing her to stop walking. She knew Harvey would catch up eventually. "Don't do it Donna, don't do it..." she whispered to herself quietly. She couldn't fight back the tears. What if Mike went to jail because she couldn't lie for him? Jessica Pearson, of all people, told her know one would knew if she lied for Mike. But she was too weak to stand up for him. Everyone is going to hate her.

"I'm so sorry Harvey.."was all she could say by the time Harvey caught up to her.  
"This is all my fault...Mike is going to go to jail..." she said in between sobs.

"Donna, listen to me! No one is going to jail. You responded the best you knew how. No one asked you to lie for Mike." He couldn't bare seeing someone he relies on for everything look so helpless. This wasn't Donna. But he didn't care, he knew she needed him now more than ever. She had been through so much lately- Mike being arrested, being there for Rachel through all of this , her own father being interrogated by Anita Gibbs- she is stronger than she gives herself credit for. He knew Donna didn't want him to see her like this. Harvey pulled Donna in his arms and stood silently while she wept in his arms. After a few minutes of silence, Harvey pulled put his phone.

"Donna I'm going to call Ray to come pick us up." Harvey said, almost startling Donna.

"Really Harvey I'm fine I can catch a cab..." Donna said with uncertainty.

"You need to take the day off, and you don't need to be alone. We are going back to my place."

Donna immediately felt the weight of guilt slide of her shoulders. Harvey wasn't mad, in fact, he was quite the opposite. She feels safer when she is with him, like he is the only one who truly understands her. Donna knew how she felt about Harvey, and she has for a while. She knows she has rules set for a reason, but sometimes she is afraid her emotions will get the best of her. Seeing how caring and protective Harvey is over her really opened the eyes of Donna.

The car ride was fairly silent on the way to Harvey 's appartment. Harvey glanced at the vulnerable but beautiful woman sitting next to him. How has he gone this long without telling her how he feels? He always looks foward to seeing her at his desk every morning, her beautiful red hair... He didn't realize how long he had been staring at Donna. He has always admired her, but how long has he felt like this?

They arrived at Harvey's apartment. Ray opened the door for Donna, they thanked him, and he drove off. Now it was just the two of them. They headed toward the door of Harvey's place. Donna suddenly stopped before Harvey opened the door.

"Harvey... I really appreciate this, but I'm fine now. I don't need to bother you, I can go to my place-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Harvey grabbed her waist, pulled her close, and gently placed his lips onto hers. Neither of them could believe what just happened. This time they kissed intently with more passion.

Harvey opened the door of his apartment, neither of them knowing what would happen next...

...


End file.
